tf_fanversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dudelis Cluster
The Dudelis Cluster is a universal cluster created by rinneil. It contains multiple universal streams, but the most prominent one is Dudelis 1015.21 Iota, or Reinforcers. Dudelis 1015.21 Iota- Transformers: Reinforcers In Earth Year 1984 A.D., the crews of two spaceships from the planet Cybertron awakened from stasis after having crashed on Earth four million years ago- but everybody knows that. The timeline of the Dudelis Cluster begins to split when Megatron is tried and imprisoned for his crimes in Earth Year 1987. By 1994, Optimus Prime has returned to space and placed Rodimus in charge of Earth defense. But who does that leave to protect humanity from harm's way when the Autobots clash with the Decepticons? Why, the Reinforcers, of course! Optimus had the foresight to assign a group of Autobots to provide non-combative assistance on Earth. Begrudgingly led by the Autobot general Chromia, they work to...mostly reduce property damages caused by giant robot skirmishes, but also to help any human in need and improve Cybertronian and Human relations. Rescue Bots who? Dudelis -1016.14 Iota- Reinforcers Shattered Glass Dudelis 1015.21 Iota splits into this negative stream after Optimus and Megatron disband the Coalition for Cybertronian Rights. In this polarity, those who would have normally sided with Optimus instead side with Megatron, and vice versa. Some of them have taken different names, but despite the faction swap, still seem to have the same personalities as they normally would. Dudelis 1016.20 Iota- Dudelis Humanformers In this stream, Cybertron was never created, and Primus instead set its sights on Earth, imbuing thirteen humans with the qualities of the Thirteen Primes. Because of Primus' influence, some humans seemed to be born with qualities similar to many Autobots and Decepticons and have formed street gangs highly reminiscent of the two groups. Dudelis 1216.11 Iota- Heart of Primus As a way of placating Unicron's thirst for power, Primus agreed to bond with him via the Enigma of Combination, but only in one universal stream. That stream wound up being Dudelis 1216.11 Iota, where Primus and Unicron are bonded as one entity controlled primarily by Primus so long as they are in posession of the Allspark. Dudelis 417.07 Iota- Daughters of Cybertron Unlike in the previous universal stream, Unicron has risen to full power, and the Autobots have formed an unstable alliance with the Decepticons in order to combat him. Once again the Enigma of Combination is involved, this time allowing Cybertronians to bond with a select group of humans, called the Daughters of Cybertron, in order to shift into more powerful forms. *sigh* So, it's kind of like Kiss Players but without all of the disgusting and morally reprehensible stuff that can't be talked about on this wiki. Dudelis -517.31 Iota- True Mirror Another negative-polarity counterpart to Reinforcers, and perhaps the entire Dudelis cluster. In this lone stream, the Thirteen have been chosen by Unicron instead of Primus, causing every Cybertronian's tech specs and general defining qualities to be reversed. Both Megatron and Optimus are mere figureheads of their twisted movements, commanding bots who are too cowardly for combat or too merciless for diplomacy. One Decepticon, Skywarp, has rebelled from his former cause to search for answers in a world corrupted beyong all meaning. Dudelis 717.11 Iota- Project Hydromech The final presently-known stream in the Dudelis Cluster is very similar to Dudelis 1015.21 Iota and doesn't split until Earth Year 2016, when a group of Autobot-affiliated scientists engineer a device called the Aquamatrix, which allows Cybertronians to reformat their alt mode into one more suited for aquatic operations. The scientists claim this is to increase protection of Earth from Decepticons, since the oceans make up most of Earth's surface, but it's probably more of an excuse to experiment on the Autobots and outfit them with heavier artillery so they can obliterate the Decepticons. The Autobots should have never gotten involved with humans. Category:Universal Clusters Category:Dudelis Cluster